The World
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: "Kalau dunia keburu hancur, bagaimana?" / Kawannya tersenyum. "Kita bangun lagi saja." .:. BoyFang .:.


**orang ngira gue udahan nyampah di fandom ini, tapi nyatanya belom fu fu fu**

.

 **anyway makasih buat yang udah review di fanfic2 saya yang lain. saya pengen bales lewat pm satu persatu, tapi takut awkward. dulu pernah pm buat balesan review tapi ujungnya malah berakhir awkward. hahay. apalah saya yang introvert dan kurang bisa bercengkerama.**

 **tadinya mau upload fanfic lain, tapi mungkin upload ini dulu aja. anyway, ini bukan fanfic baru. udah ditulis beberapa hari yang lalu, cuman di-post di post facebook saya. awalnya ini ditulis dalam point of view orang pertama, namun saya ganti. originalnya bisa dibaca di** **sta . sh / 06ficece6ox (tanpa spasi). yang di pc, bisa langsung tulis aja alamatnya di address bar.**

 **yap, super pendek. oneshot. karena ini aslinya nulisrandom. ini terinspirasi dari random sentence prompt yang ada di pinterest. mungkin kalo ada yg tau pemilik aslinya bisa review ato pm.**

 **selamat membaca!**

* * *

.

 **BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta. This fanfiction is purely written for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this.**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy, BoyxFang, hiperbola, canon divergence**

 **.**

* * *

Pernah, dahulu, kala mereka masih kanak-kanak, mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar, dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang satu menggendong tasnya, satu lagi menyelempangkan, dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, bertukar imajinasi jika mereka sudah besar. Salah satu bermimpi bermain sepak bola di lapangan berhamparan rumput mewakili Malaysia Raya, satunya bermimpi ke kandang Sam dan melompat melempar bola ke dalam keranjang, _slam dunk_. Tidak sabar ingin waktu segera dipercepat.

"Tapi, Boboiboy," panggil salah satunya, mata berbingkai kacamata ungu menatap, dahi berkerut, "kalau dunia keburu hancur, bagaimana?"

Kata-kata yang terlalu berat untuk diucapkan seorang anak. Orang dewasa mungkin sedih mendengarnya, lebih-lebih ketika mereka mengetahui setengah dari hal-hal buruk yang pernah dilihat manik mungil itu.

Polos, kawannya pun sibuk berpikir. Menduga-duga saat alien datang, mengganggu Pulang Rintis, Malaysia, dunia—bumi.

Kawannya tersenyum. "Kita bangun lagi saja."

Kala itu lawan bicaranya mendengus, menganggap kawannya dungu. Namun, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kerlipan matanya mengaku suka dengan ide seabstrak itu.

.

* * *

.

 _Dan kuharap kau masih tertarik dengan tawaranku, meski mungkin hanya menjadi sebatas wacana. Meski di lain pihak, aku bersyukur kita tak berjanji untuk melaksanakannya saat kita masih berada di bumi sana. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang._

.

* * *

.

"Jangan bercanda yang aneh-aneh, Boboiboy."

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh, yang kini beranjak dewasa layaknya orang yang tengah mendekapnya di pangkuan. Senyumnya terangkat. "Aku kira aku bicara dalam hati. Ternyata kuucapkan keras-keras. Atau kau lagi-lagi membaca isi hatiku, Fang?"

Fang tidak tampak menanggapi candaannya yang ini. Wajahnya terlalu serius untuk mengindahkan maksud Boboiboy yang berminat beromansa berlatarkan planet gersang yang entah berada di tata surya sebelah mana.

"Kau akan hidup. Kau akan selamat—kita akan selamat. Lepas itu, kita bangun lagi dunia. Dunia kita berdua saja juga boleh."

"Fang, melihatmu yang biasanya tegar menatapku sedih seperti ini membuatku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

"Karena itu jangan pergi." Sebuah isakan. "Kumohon."

Boboiboy tertawa, namun erangan pelan lolos dari kedua bibirnya seraya patahan bagian mesin pesawat angkasa yang menancap di perutnya juga ikut bergetar. Ia menahan batuk, mencegah aliran darah naik ke mulutnya lebih banyak dari ini.

"Boboiboy!"

Senyuman merekah, memamerkan deretan gigi. Sebuah tangan menggapai dagu Fang, mengelusnya sayang.

"Tidak perlu membangun dunia baru, Fang…, kaulah duniaku."

Setetes airmata jatuh, terjun melewati pipi dan turun ke dagu, menyentuh jemari yang bertengger di sana.

Jemari itu ingin menghapusnya, tidak tega.

Namun tak mampu.

Tangan itu terjatuh.

Mata itu keburu redup.

Seorang pahlawan gugur.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fang, maafkan aku._


End file.
